Pressure measuring mats are used for a variety of purposes, including gait analysis and fall detection. A grid of pressure measuring sensors may be embedded in a mat, with the sensors electrically coupled to a computer. The computer may then display an image of the readings from the sensors, or may do an analysis of the values over time.